


Wit and Brevity (sort of)

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Scott, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Texting, referenced Stiles/Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Stiles accidentally sends Scott a picture, a picture Scott didn't want to see in the middle of class. Stiles tries to make up for it and learns more about his best friend then he thought was possible.





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> You have to read between the lines for this.  
> My first Sciles fic, please be gentle, I love these two boys. I just want them to be happy together.  
> If I missed a tag, please tell me.  
> **edit** so turns out I didn't publish the other chapters when I thought I published the whole thing ^^; oops


	2. Stiles no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to comfort Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is sure he knows something about Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr


	4. Kind of sounds like a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott just wants to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite-find me on tumblr-I'm shipperfiendobssesser


	5. Stiles you're not helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants to know what's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr


	6. Well that happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns something new about Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr


	7. So Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott puts an end to all this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr-come tell me if you want more :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, come find me-I'm shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
